jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Chatango Q
This Q&A was held by Alex Hall on February 16, 2011 in the Resistance Chatango. It took place just before the introduction of Within Hubris at the beginning of the Hubris Arc. The Q&A was logged by A-negative. The Q&A JadusableH: Okay, before we get started, here's the basics of this: This chat is OOC, I'll be answering questions as I see them, I probably won't be able to get to all of your questions and there some questions I won't be able to answer for obvious reasons. To prevent flooding/spam, ask a question and then wait at least a minute or so for an answer. Limit your messages to just questions and I'll address them, use the other chats for discussing the answers/talking, limit this chat to just questions. Obviously flaming/trolling/spamming is against the rules. I'm taking a quick three minutes to prep, then I'll begin. JadusableH: Okay, the floor's open. Fire away. ---- Sephiriam: Okay, Jad the only question I have is why did you point me out in File 60, was it a random thing or what. JadusableH: @Sephiriam - I'm afraid the only answer I can give is 'wait and see' ---- ZackVee: I also have a question about something similar, why was I the only other person other than Ryu who got to talk to rosa? JadusableH: @ZackVee - Luck of the draw, you got to her in those few minutes where she was available to chat to those who asked. ---- BomberGangBouncer: How long are you going to be answering questions? JadusableH: @BomberGB - Around an hour or so ---- BomberGangKid1: When will the site be back up? JadusableH: @BomberGK1 - Soon, someone DDOS'd it. ---- Lilio: How is the development of the game coming? JadusableH: @Lilio - It's coming along, we've had a few hiccups, then again it is my first time working on something this expansive, but it's getting closer to completion. ---- Iamskeletonjelly: JadusableH, I just wanted to apologize for any Drama I might have caused you, Ryuk, and I. And is the Cipher that everyone has been working on solvable currenlty? JadusableH: ''@Iamskeleton'' - No problem, there was no drama, really. Just a miscommunication. And the cypher that everyone is working on - I'm assuming 59 - technically it is solvable, but its not likely you will be able to without a certain key in the third arc. ---- LolSoilwork: Is the fairy in huntyoudown.wmv still relevant? JadusableH: @Lolsoilwork - Yes. Very. ---- Oyukionna: Alright, sweet. If I may, though you're probably sick of hearing this by now, we all appreciate the work and time you've put into this. One of my friends asked that I say that, as she couldn't be here. Now that the message has been passed on, I can ask my question. Now, there's been a lot of discussion about whats canon and what's not, and some of the newer players (like me) are confused as to if huntyoudown.wmv is still relevant to the plot. JadusableH: @Oyukionna - Glad you enjoy it! And yes, huntyoudown is still relevant, although you probably won't be able to see the relevance until the first game is released. Then you'll start to piece it together. ---- Spirkiroid: Why is the Q&A section in YSHDT empty? JadusableH: @Spirkiroid - I'm not sure. I'll have to check that when the website comes back up. ---- Theytookmyeyes: ok, heres a question. why is it that important documents end in a question mark? is it proof of bens interference? JadusableH: @Theytookmyeyes - not all important documents end in a question mark. It's hard to tell what is ben's interfierence, or if it even is ben's interfierence at all - that's left up to the viewers at this point. ---- ZackVee: Is the first site that the moon children inhabited on the internet somewhere? They referenced a site that they had before then but we havent seen it at all. JadusableH: @ZackVee - You'll learn more about the moon children in the third arc and where they come from. A lot will be explained about their origins. ---- BomberGangKid1: What kind of system spec's are you projecting for ideal gameplay? JadusableH: @BomberGK1 - The game is not very hardware intensive, it should be playable on low-end machines. Provided the computer was made after 2002 :P ---- Jdalson: JadusableH, can you give us a time frame for when the BUILDUP EVENT prior to the game is going to begin? JadusableH: @Jdalson - I can't give you a definitive answer on that, I hate sounding like Blizzard, but 'soon' is the best answer I can give at this point. The build-up event has to tie in seamlessly with the release of the game, and the game isn't quite finished yet (although close). ---- Xdalson: So, I have a question, feel free to get around to it whenever. I'd like to ask if any characters are on anyone's side, or if they're just a third party. You don't have to name names or give too much away, just curious. JadusableH: @Xdalson - There are characters on a specific side, although it's not so much black and white. There are varying shades of gray. ---- AiriX: Jad: Is the site page with the lorium ipsum relavent at all? JadusableH: @AiriX No. ---- Skysoldja: I've heard a lot of people complain that the game Majora's Mask, or just Zelda itself, is no longer relevant. Does the MM game still have relevance or was it just used to introduce BEN and co? JadusableH: @Skysoldja It is relevant, there's a lot of symbolism in the events of the first arc that foreshadow things in the third. Although you won't be seeing Zelda again, it definitely holds a significant purpose - although it may not be in the way you are expecting. ---- Astartus: You said it was unsure if the game would be released for Macs. Have you alreadygot closer information about that? JadusableH: @Astartus - I can't say anything for sure yet about Macs. It -should- be, but I'll let you guys know when we have a definitive release date. ---- LolSoilwork: Are things on the site being deleted on purpose? Such as the reference to the pyrrhic prophecy? JadusableH: @Lolsoilwork - Maybe. ---- Oyukionna: Thanks for the answer, I still appreciate you tking time to do this. ^.^ While I assume this is just you having no time to moderate the Guestbook, would there happen to be an In Character motive behind the absence of new posts? JadusableH: @Oyukionna - Hard to say without giving too much away. Just know that there is a method to the madness :P ---- santasevilhelper: Do you think a creepypasta like this would work with anyother game? JadusableH: @Santasevilhelper - Yes, Majora's Mask is interchangable with more than a dozen other games I could have used, but it was a personal favorite of mine. The story could have worked with almost any game. ---- Splontot: Is the "whatis____" site ever going to come into play, or was it scrapped? JadusableH: @Splontot - It'll come into play. ---- Iamskeletonjelly: Jadusable, have you written any fanfiction before? Perhaps Devil May Cry fanfiction? Do you regret it? JadusableH: @whoever asked about the DMC fanfiction - Haha, no I don't regret it. That was a long time ago and writing fanfiction like that has definitely helped me hone my abilities as a writer and expand my imagination. Plus I had fun doing it. ---- StarKindler: Alright, Jad, you said in "The Truth" on yshdt.net (the OOC tab) that the player was like Navi during arc 2. Does that mean the fairy in huntyoudown.wmv was supposed to represent us, the player? (Ignore if you need to, or answer whenever you can). JadusableH: @Starkindler - That, and the significance of huntyoudown will have some light shed on it in the third arc. ---- AiriX: 2nd question: The Alex consume video. Has its predictions fully been fuffilled, or is it still foreshadowing things for the 3rd Arc? (more particularly, the last scene where Mercer beats a man before being gunned down. How critical is that on a scale of 1-10) JadusableH: @AiriX - The consume video has significance - I wouldn't look so much at the individual actions preformed in the video as what it represents as a whole. ---- C0mmandersigma: I apologize if this sounds rude, but due to the flood of posts, would you please restate the questions in your answers Jad? JadusableH: ''@C0mmander'' - I believe the moderators are keeping a record of the questions and the answers so you can look back on them, sorry. ---- Merik2013: '''Will we be given the opportunity to view the two missing videos? '''JadusableH: ''@Merik2013'' - Sort of. Probably not in the way you're expecting though. ---- Deaconayc: Jad, you mentioned the "first game". Does that mean that you are producing numerous games? Additionally, as someone who is not in America, will I have as equal opportunity as someone in America to complete the Third Arc? Additionally, why is the father smiling? JadusableH: ''@Deaconayc'' - There will be more than one game released, each one deals with a different.. well. You'll see. If you aren't in America, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to participate just as much as someone who is. And I can't answer the last one ---- Baermeister: Is Drowned a character or just something stuck into the page by BEN JadusableH: ''@Baer'' - Can't answer that :P ---- BomberGangKidBeeb: It's great that you take time to answer to our questions like that. Very apriciated. A question that is on everybody's lips and feel free to avoid the question since they seemed IC but : Is the quickly disapearing updates "Not yet time". etc.. trying to tell us not to attempt Fle 64-67 yet ? JadusableH: @BomberGangKB - You can attmept File 64-67, but without information from the third arc, it's very doubtful you'll be able to solve it. ---- Joe: What other youtube channels beside your own were a part of this? JadusableH: @Joe - Jadusable and TheLinkMissing PERSONAlaplace: And Ryu's? JadusableH: @Persona - Yes, but I would take most of it with a grain of salt. Knowledge of Ryukaki's arc is not required to understand the third story arc/ the overarcing story ---- Garrenn: Are you planning on working on any other projects after this arg? Doesn't have to be ANOTHER arg to apply to this question. JadusableH: @Garrenn - Yes, I've already been toying with the idea of a rather elaborate ARG that would incorporate a lot of what this story has been experimenting with. For example - there would be additional standalone videogames that would allow you investigate places that are central to the story. ---- BomberGangBouncer: '''How long will the 3rd arc be in comparison to the first and second arcs? you can answer any of our questions @BGK if that is easier '''JadusableH: ''@BGB ''- Longer than the first and second combined. ---- JadusableH: Ryukaki is canon, just to clarify JadusableH: He is apart of the story JadusableH: '''But not to the extent that a lot of people are assuming ---- '''Sheik423: I have a question about the hidden text in the ARG timeline ("Ben posted an image of the HMS on /x/...etc"), since it seems to be a remaining piece that was in the original wiki timeline before you edited it. Is that supposed to be there? (Also, you are awesome and thank you.) JadusableH: ''@Sheik'' - Indeed it is. ---- Theytookmyeyes: jad, are there still any secret areas in yshdt.net? like the contact and download pages? also, excuse me if im intruding, my phone lagged. JadusableH: ''@Theytookmyeyes'' - As of now, the playerbase has discovered every page available on the website. ---- Jonathan: Jadusable, was Ryukaki actually important and sent by you to continue the story or was he just some random guy trying to leech of your fame? JadusableH: @Jonathan - Ryukaki is apart of the story, I attempted to incorporate the players into the story to expand upon it. His arc is significant, but not absolutely crucial. ---- AquaColors: '''How did you first come up with the idea for the ARG's plot? '''JadusableH: ''@Aquacolors ''- I want to get into the meat and potatoes of that question, but in the interest of time I feel I can expand upon that after it's all said and done. ---- Oyukionna: '''One last question I'd like to ask before I head out. With all the drama that's going around concerning Ryukaki and his Arc, do you wish at all that you could have changed something about how it was done? Presentation, or otherwise? '''JadusableH: ''@Oyukionna ''- I experimented involving one of the regular players in the story with Ryukaki, I'm not sure if this was a good idea or a bad idea. I have mixed feelings about it, Some people tell me I should have taken more control over the structure of his arc, but there's a reason behind letting him briefly have the reigns. ---- Spirkiroid: '''Who is this Rem person DuskWorld23 referred to in the Moon Children arc? '''JadusableH: ''@Spirkiroid'' - You'll learn more about the origins of the Moon Children in the third arc. ---- PERSONAsorox: '''Do the order your videos go in mean anything? For instance the infamous "2 free jadusable/MATT, drowned BEN, Day four" And another thing (which you can ignore if you want), is MR. D going to come into play any time soon? '''JadusableH: ''@Personasorox ''- I can't comment on either of those questions. ---- Jdalson: '''Jadusable you are awesome and this has been an awesome ride from the start, my question is this, you said its DOUBTFUL that we will solve the passwords for the passworded files, implying that it isnt impossible, if we did would it be a SPOILER or could that be arranged within your plans for the story? '''JadusableH: ''@Jdalson ''- Thanks for the kind words! But it's extremely doubtful you will be able to figure it out. Technically it isn't impossible, but I would be thoroughly surprised if anyone did. If they're found early, it may give some insight into the events that will unfold, but they're not meant to be found yet. However, it won't affect the overall story either way. ---- BomberGangKid1: '''How do you fell about the various groups that have formed around solving your ARG? '''JadusableH: @How do you feel about hte various groups that have formed around solving your ARG? ''- I think it's great. I've designed the third arc so that it encourages forming up groups and theorizing with your buddies. In fact, towards the end, it's impossible to succeed unless everyone is working together. And by that, I mean *everyone*. ---- '''PERSONAmc:' Hey, Jad. Thank you for your attentiveness. You've improved tremendously as a mod. For my question, it'd be lovely to know if the pronoun mishaps in thetruth.rtf {like 9/8, 7:18pm and 7:20pm} are intentional or sleep deprivation. JadusableH: ''@PersonaMC ''- ;) ---- Slaughtermatic: '''When we chatted with Ryukaki, he said he had met Ben. Was this statement authorized by you? Furthermore, were we supposed to trust that chat at all? '''JadusableH: ''@Slaughtermatic ''- Until the third arc, you'll have to take what Ryukaki says at face value. You decide. ---- Deaconayc: '''Thank you Jad. Also what are the chances the game will cost us money, and if so how much will it be? Additionally, comparing your original posts on 4chan to the ones on YSHDT, I noticed some edits and explicit spelling mistakes, specifically the removal of the letter 'I' from words. Is this significant or typos? '''JadusableH: ''@Deaconayc ''- That is one of the most frustrating issues I've been dealing with. I don't want this game to cost you guys any money. I'm not trying to gardner sympathy from anyone here - but I've gone to great lengths to try and assure that it won't (going so far as to getting a second job for a brief period of time). At this point, I'm not sure. Hiring a team to do this deifnitely isn't cheap, I just hope people can understand the reality of the situation. What I can promise is that if it does end up costing money, it will be so that I can break even and not go into debt Like I said earlier, the $1.99 - $2 price range will be the worst case scenario. But it may not end up costing anything, so it's too soon to say either way. Deaconayc: '''Thank you, and the second part of that please '''Deaconayc: if you have time JadusableH: @Deaconayc (2nd part) - ;) ---- C0mmandersigma: Did you ever slip into the chats and forums to slip information when people e-mailed you asking for help? JadusableH: ''@C0mmander ''- Back during the first arc, no. I don't see myself doing it once the third arc starts up, either. ---- BGKPrismBlack: '''In music.wmv by Ryukaki, we saw his phone and it had a number on it, but the video was such bad quality that we could not make out the number except for 423. Is that number relevant to the story and will it be revealed in the upcoming Arc? '''JadusableH: ''@BGKPrismBlack'' - The significance of Ryukaki's arc and the various 'hints' within it will be revealed in the third arc. ---- JadusableH: '''I dont mind pushing this over the hour time limit a little bit ---- '''Karochan1: '''Hello! First of all Thank you so much to answer n.n so ahm... The controls of the game is the keyborad of the computer or you can use a control... ? and if the game cost, its going to be hard if we are people from other country? Im from Mexico so sorry for my english and thank you n.n '''JadusableH: ''@Karochan'' - The controls will be standard for any kind of FPS. There will be WASD keys and an "Interact" button, as well as an inventory. I didnt see the rest of your question. JadusableH: @Karochan - I don't see why it wouldn't be hard if you aren't from America. If it does cost anything, it would probably be done through PayPal. ---- Kylinn: Jad, first off, thanks for everything, you're great. You've said you follow the discussion and theorizing among the fans; do you enjoy reading it, or secretly laugh at us when we're way off base? :P Also, are the titles of your videos meaningful in any way? JadusableH: ''@Kylinn'' - I love reading your guys' theories and keeping in touch with you guys. I know there was a two month period where I didn't update, but I still was checking the various communities and reading up on everything. You guys are great and I'm always listening for any kind of feedback. I noticed that you guys were kind of pissy with the lack of consistent updates (rightfully so) and my lack of OOC involvement with you guys while I was working on the game, so I'm trying to fix that now and keep you guys more up to speed! And I can't answer your second question. ---- Garrenn: '''Didn't you say at one point that you were planning on making another ARG? If so will there be other characters that other people will get to play? I would love to be able to take part of this and was wondering if you would be willing to hold...I'm not sure, some kind of audition for these roles? I would love to try and take part in one of your stories. '''JadusableH: ''@Garrenn ''- Yes, I've given some thought to having players control specific characters in the next ARG. I suppose auditions would be a great way to see who would be able to play the character. Obviously that's far off into the future, but I'll be sure to let you guys know any developments with that. ---- Xdalson: '''I realize the phrase about taking eyes is metaphorical (although I could see the story going...twisted :P) but have they taken ours as well? or have we ever had them? '''JadusableH: @Xdalson - Good catch. ;) ---- Spirkiroid: 3 questions: 1-How long to you expect the game to go on for? 2-Have you heard of the MP Theory, where ex-Dream Theater drummer Mike Portnoy is Ben, and if so, what are your opinions on this? 3-What will the music in the game be like? Is it being composed bt Dante (Knightfall guy)? JadusableH: ''@Spirk ''- 1. Longer than the first arc and second. A week and a half/two weeks. Maybe longer depending on how fast you guys progress. JadusableH: @Spirk ''- 2. I vaguely remember reading something about that... uhm. I have no real opinion on it, lol. 3. The music will be akin to most of the songs you've heard on the website, hard to really put it in a specific genre... but the music is fantastic. And no, the Dante/Knightfall guy, isn't the one composing for the game. ---- '''Splontot: '''Two/three part question, you said you were thinking of another ARG, how will we know when its ready? At one point you mentioned wanting to make a TV show, is that still a possibility (seems like you got a good fanbase alrerdy). Also, was the plot always meant to be this way? It seemed a pretty drastic change from phase one to two, epsecially after the cliffhanger of huntyoudown. '''Splontot:' by how will we know when its ready, I mean what should we be looking at for updates JadusableH: ''@Splontot'' - That's way off in the future, but I'll be sure to make an announcement and spread it around the internet. You know, it may even be a good idea to start a newsletter of sorts. Hm. As for the TV show - that's actually something different entirely. A few close friends of mine were writing a pilot for it, but it would be a comedy series akin to sunny in philadelphia. There's an explaination for the sudden change and the silence after huntyoudown was posted, and you'll be able to have a better understanding of why that's happened in the third arc. ---- OsirisOmega: '''First off, I'd like to say I'm a huge fan of your work thus-far. The feeling I got during the first arc during the moon children part was umatched. The main thing that also added to this here is the player interaction (like emails with rosa). Have you considered involving players again, as you did with Ryukaki, but obviously not on such a large scale (videos, etc.)? Will we see any form of player interaction in the 3rd portion? Again, congrats on everything thus far. Good luck with your final episode '''JadusableH: ''@OsirisOmega'' - Thanks, I love it when I read comments like these and I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much. Haha, and yes. Saying that the players will be involved in the third arc is.. well... a collossal understatement. I won't reveal much, but just remember you're playing as yourself if you choose to play the game. ---- YoshiKMW: Is there any importance to file 31, considering there is no information in it as of now? JadusableH: ''@Yoshi'' Who knows? ---- PERSONAsorox: What is so special about the number 423? TO be more specific, why choose 423 and not another number? JadusableH: @Persona - /shrug ---- Anegative: I've been archiving this so I haven't been able to pay too much attention to what questions have been asked, so sorry if I'm repeating this. "When the game is back up, you'll know, internet access or not". I understand you probably can't tell us too much about what that means, but something? Are we perhaps to except phone calls again, e-mails, or something bigger like... TV, radio? JadusableH: @Anegative - You'll have to see. ---- NotJAD: What are your sources of inspiration, as in, was there any book/movie/other form of media that had a big impact on the ARG? Thank you for giving up you night to answer this stuff! JadusableH: @NotJAD - Not too many, now that I think about it. I started constructing the story based on what I thought would be disturbing back in the first arc, since then the story almost has a life of its own, it doesn't really draw too much inspiration from any one form of entertainment. I try to make it somewhat unique. ---- Xdalson: It was stated Kelbris "transcended" as oppsed to him ascending, is there any signifigance with this? Also, just out of curiousity, what do you think of the song Molten Light by Chad Vangaalen? JadusableH: @Xdalson First question - /shrug Second question - Never heard it. ---- Astartus: There was some very elaborate and strange filtering done with "2". Is there any deeper meaning in this that hasn't been discovered yet or was it purely for the sake of the atmosphere? JadusableH: @Astartus - It has a significance, but you'll have to wait until the third arc to see (I feel like that's been the buzz-phrase for tonight... sorry!) ---- PERSONAlaplace: '''I have a question about Ben's age. He is reffered to as 'Your Age' to the Jad character, but it is questionable whether or not this was a present tense 'Your age (IE College) or past (IEkid) '''JadusableH: @Persona ''- Ben is roughly the same age as Jadusable. ---- '''Kai2max:' Hey, Jad. First I just want to say that I love the ARG. The endless nights reading things have driven me insane to the point that I’ve once imagined seeing the Elegy statue. XD, Anyways, my question is this: The concept of a first person game where you play yourself in modern times seems a bit confusing, could you please give us some insight to how it will run? Also, should we expect flashing Elegy statues and Re-dead screams? JadusableH: ''@Kai2max'' Hey Kai, I'm glad to hear that (although I'm sure your therapist wasn't), and as for the game - you are returning to a location that was briefly mentioned in the first arc and investigating. Take call of duty. Remove the guns, the regenerating health, and raimerez. It's a first person game where you are primarily investigating/interacting with ------ . You're meant to use the game as you did the website in the first arc, another tool to try and piece together what's been going on this entire time. JadusableH: ''@Kai2max'' - And I can't say about your second question. ---- PERSONAmc: '''Jad, how many more are you up for? '''JadusableH: @Persona let's do one more batch, after I finish these up. I've got to get to work soon. PERSONAmc: How many do you want? JadusableH: ''@Persona'' Let's do 4 more. ---- Uratnik: '''Jad, you say you're going to let people know both online, and in real life, and that it's gonna be hard to miss. are we talking to the point where even if someone has no idea who Ben is they'll know something's going on? '''JadusableH: ''@Uratnik'' - Depends, really. You'll have to see. ---- ZackVee: Ryu received a password from Rosa during Arc 1, will we need this password or will it be retconned? JadusableH:'' '@ZackVee ''- The password Ryu recieved was 'thelensofttruth', which was used to finally unlock the file 59 cipher ---- 'BomberGangKidBeeb: '"Since everyone wants some IC.. as a funny way to end the night.. What would BEN say to us seeing us all tonight in one big assembly against him ?" '''JadusableH: ''@BGKB'' - He'd think it was amusing, but ultimately he'd be focused on more pressing matters. ---- Thanos: '''Aside from the cipher in file 59, is there anything else we have missed that might give us information? '''JadusableH: ''@Thanos'' - You guys have everything unlocked. Whether you missed something or not, I can't say. ---- Slaughtermatic: '''When you say Ben is Jadusable's age, do you mean he WOULD be if he was still alive, or he was when he died? '''JadusableH: ''@Slaughtermatic ''- Would be. ---- PERSONAthree: Hey Jad, can you clear up to us what exactly mhftt means? JadusableH: ''@Persona ''- Matt Hubris Four Two Three JadusableH: which also sort of answers a question that was just asked that was deleted, if you look between the lines ---- Catspirit123: '''Thanks bro, I hope this game is balls to the wall scary '''JadusableH: '''Thanks for everything. You guys are awesome, I can't thank you all enough for your support. '''JadusableH: '''It will be Cat. ---- '''Spirkiroid: Jad! What does the H mean in your name???? JadusableH: Already answered that Spirk '''JadusableH: '''Sort of. It's hidden, but I answered it. Notes *﻿The fairy in huntyoudown.wmv presumably represents the players. It is unknown who Dark Link represents; however, it is apparently important to the third arc. *Alex does not comment on whether BEN actually interferes (though he imply it in the VidyaGameZ Interview). *Much of what had appeared to be Alex forgetting to give players important information had actually been him saving it for the final arc. *Comments on the YSHDT guestbook, as of 2/1/2011, had required moderation by Hall before becoming visible to the public. There is apparently significance to the fact that none were moderated between 2/9/2011 and the interview. *Alex's fanfiction was formerly able to be found here, and is now able to be found here. *Hall had hinted that Ryukaki may have been a bit unreliable in the information he has given us. **Later confirmed that what he meant was that Ryukaki was not reliable at all, since Kayd acted alone in his "gamejacking" as Hall himself would say after the latter's WH interview. ***Furthermore, Hall's comment about Ryukaki's significance also alludes to something he would clarify later. He was originally going to reveal Ryukaki's LACK of significance following the end of the ARG. He was unable to due to Kayd conducting his interview on Within Hubris following the permanent pause of the ARG. *Hall avoids commenting on all specific theories, but answers questions related to general progress in the game. The one theory he does confirm is that the PLAYERS' eyes have apparently been taken. *JadusableH is implied to mean JadusableHubris *Hall stated that Ben would be around Jadusable's age, who is a college student, if he was still alive. If you figure that Hall and Jadusable are the same age, which is 20, and take eight years from that (It was stated in BEN.wmv that Ben died eight years from 2010, which was 2002), you get twelve. That means that Ben was twelve years old when he died. Category:Interviews